La Apuesta  Kevin ThornCM Punk Slash
by DancreAdrid
Summary: Kevin Thorn y CM Punk tienen una pequeña apuesta personal que les llevara lejos. Más qùe probable que hagamos una secuela dependiendo de los reviews. Slash relación hombre/hombre


**Titulo**: La Entrada  
**Pareja**: Kevin Thorn/ CM Punk  
**Autor:** Adrid Barents (Lovesg)

La música de Thorn comenzó a sonar. El espectáculo se iniciaba. Sabía que las gradas estaban hasta arriba aunque con todos aquellos focos y el humo no las percibiera bien, lo notaba en el ruido ensordecedor de la muchedumbre. Sujetó a la chica vampira de la cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuadrilátero.

Estaba mentalizado, iba a ganar ese combate y a subir en el mundo de la lucha. Lo daría todo y el público sería suyo. Apretó el bastón en su mano y pisó con firmeza la larga alfombra roja. Nada lo distraería... O al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

Cerca de la mesa de los comentaristas la pareja se detuvo dando comienzo a su morboso espectáculo. Enroscada a la cintura de Thorn, Ariel se apoyaba sobre la mesa para escándalo de algunos y deleite de otros. Kevin sonrió mostrado un par de afilados colmillos. Les estaba bien empleado por llamarlos freaks. A punto de alzarla de la mesa para subir al ring algo llamó la atención de Kevin.

El público enloqueció cuando CM Punk entró en escena. Los ojos de Thorn se abrieron de golpe. ¿Qué hacía allí si no tenía combate esa noche? ¿Y qué hacia aquella puta rubia junto a él? Nunca había "pegado" a una mujer, pero en ese momento deseo quedarse con toda su cabellera de Kelly Kelly en la mano. Mientras veía como se acercaba no apartó la vista ni un momento. 

—Kevin, haz el favor de subirme—Protestó Ariel aún con la espalda pegada a las mesas de los comentaristas. Si la escuchó no dio muestras de ello.

CM Punk siguió caminando hacia uno de los sofás que habían puesto cerca del público sin despegarse de la chica. La rubia pasaba las manos sobre los tatuajes de su brazo y sonreía como una estúpida. Si lo que quería eran coloridos tatuajes él mismo le arrancaría la piel a Punk y la metería en una cajita para ella.

—¿Kevin?—Volvió a insistir su compañera.

Al pasar junto a ellos Thorn lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

—¿Qué crees que haces Punk?

La multitud gritó enardecida.

—No sé, pero desde luego no pretendo tirar a ninguna mujer al suelo, Kevin.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el vampiro. Sin soltarlo miró hacia abajo donde Ariel trataba de levantarse con una mano en la espalda.

—Imbécil. —Lo insultó la mujer. —Suéltale y sube al ring.—Una fiera mirada de Thorn la hizo guardar silencio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Kevin? Tu chica te espera.

—Ya te dije que no era mi chica.—Gritó.

—Madre mía—Exclamó el comentarista. —.Acaba de decir que la vampiresa… —Kevin golpeó la mesa dejando la marca de su puño antes de enviar de un empujón a la rubia contra Ariel y agarrar a CM Punk del codo llevándole hasta las cuerdas del ring. Los gritos de las dos mujeres mientras se pegaban se escuchaban incluso por encima del de los espectadores.

El pecho del vampiro se pegaba contra el de CM Punk, sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

—Punk, te dije que es mi manager, nada más.

—Pues dila que se quede en su despacho.

—La necesito para mis entradas, Punk. Los celos no te sientan bien.

—Perdedor.

Thorn bufó enseñándole los colmillos. Dejándole un poco de espacio cruzó sus brazos sobre él pecho.

—¿Preferirías ser tú quien entrara conmigo, Punk?—Le dijo burlonamente.

Punk también cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho antes de responder—Pues, Sí.

El vampiro casi se atraganta al escucharlo, pero al instante volvió a enseñar sus dientes en una sonrisa. Ambos hombres se miraron como si estuvieran retándose.

—Te aviso que no pienso colgarme de las cuerdas como si fuera un murciélago—Añadió CM

—Ariel, que vuelvan a poner la música.

—Ni hablar…—comenzó a gritar ella.

—Ariel. —Los ojos color sangre de Kevin la dijeron que era mejor obedecer. Haciendo aspavientos la vampiresa marchó a hacer lo que le pedía.

La música comenzó a sonar y Kevin tendió una mano a CM Punk para que se acercara a él.

—O dios mío. —Volvió a exclamar el comentarista a su audiencia.—¿Que es lo que van a hacer? Si el combate es contra…

—Pues a mí no me parece que vayan a luchar precisamente—Respondió su compañero.

—No, no puede ser.

Lentamente CM Punk dio una vuelta alrededor del vampiro rozando su cuerpo mientras Kevin trataba de seguirlo con las vista. La boca de Thorn se abría hambrienta por morder sus labios cuando pasó muy cerca del rostro. Punk bajó hasta su entrepierna y ascendió produciéndole un cosquilleo. Kevin ladeó la cabeza para besarlo, pero CM se apartó juguetonamente. De un salto el luchador subió a la parte externa del ring y abrió las cuerdas para Kevin.

En un estadio atestado de gente solo existían los dos en el centro del cuadrilátero. Punk le bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta y le ayudó a quitársela. Thorn le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Una mano de Thorn le sujetaba el muslo a la altura de su cintura mientras le olisqueaba el cuello como si fuera a degustarlo. El olor salado de aquel cuerpo le hizo desear estar en otro lugar… en otra postura.

Dejando que volviera a tener sus dos pies sobre el suelo, el vampiro le puso el bastón en la espalda e hizo que se echara hacia atrás apoyándose en él. Sus formidables brazos lo trataban con firmeza y suavidad y supo, que no le dejaría caer.

La música casi estaba a punto de terminar cuando Kevin se acercó a su oreja para preguntarle algo.

—Eso solo sucederá si ganas. —Lo desafió CM Punk antes de salir del ring. Kevin se quedó con el brazo extendido como si sujetara el aire antes de recibir el primer golpe de su adversario.

CM Punk estaba sobre la cama con la espalda pegada a la cabecera y los pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos. La luz del televisor se reflejaba en su rostro.

Una vez más vio el final del combate de aquella noche.

«Y hay va de nuevo» se escuchaba decir al comentarista de piel oscura.

Apoyando sobre las cuerdas los tobillos de su adversario, Kevin cargó con él desde los hombros y se separó de las cuerdas hasta soltarlo. El cuerpo del fornido Tommy Dreamers chocó contra la lona como un árbol talado por un leñador.

«Presiento que el combate se termina»

« ¿Qué piensa hacer? Va ha destrozarlo.» Exclamó el otro reportero.

Cargando de nuevo con su contrincante sobre el hombro Thorn dobló las rodillas antes de estirarse. Tommy salió volando sobre las cuerdas y aterrizó sobre la mesa de los comentaristas partiéndola por la mitad.

«Dios mío.» El hombre bajito que siempre los llamaba freaks no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

Punk se vio en pantalla unos segundos antes de apagar la tele, en aquellas imágenes no se leía que pasaba por su mente, pero recordaba el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para no quedarse con la boca abierta. Tiró el mando sobre el sofá que había en la otra esquina y resopló con la vista perdida en el espejo que había en el techo.

—Estúpido lunático—murmuró CM Punk.

«Tengo que irme antes de que amanezca. Me gustaría poder quedarme contigo, pero podría ser peligroso para ambos» Le había dicho antes de marchar. ¡Como si fuera un vampiro de verdad! Lo cierto era que cuando se acostó sobre él y paso los colmillos sobre su piel, o cuando le puso aquel collar de cuero negro y rojo que todavía llevaba en el cuello, su alter ego vampirico no le molestó lo más mínimo, es más, lo excitó sobremanera… Pero el negarse a pasar el resto de la noche junto a él y negarle la posibilidad de despertarse enredados… Le hacia hervir la sangre en más de un sentido.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir lo que quedaba de noche. Habían pasado unas horas desde que se hubo marchado, pero entre las sabanas revueltas aún se podía oler su aroma a vino y rosas. Antes de poder detenerse acercó la nariz a la almohada y aspiró. ¿Qué era lo que le daba ese hombre? Dio una vuelta sobre la cama e intentó no pensar en nada… lo intentó, pero falló por completo.

Recordaba una y otra vez cada momento que había pasado en aquella habitación como si también le hubiera grabado en video.

Unas horas antes en la cocina.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?—Preguntó CM Punk al tiempo que abría la nevera. En el interior había media docena de botellas de Pepsi, una pizza y unos cuantos tapers.

Thorn negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba el largo abrigo de cuero negro y rojo.

—Te importa si lo dejo sobre la silla, Punk.

—No, ponte cómodo. Siento no tener nada para…—Comenzó a excusarse, pero Thorn lo interrumpió.

—Ya sé que no bebes. Está bien.

—Normalmente tengo algún refresco para las visitas, pero como últimamente no viene nadie.

Kevin sonrió a sus espaldas al escuchar eso. Thorn llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camiseta del mismo color sin mangas. Debía de haber sacado más brazo porque las costuras de las mangas se marcaban en sus músculos.

Antes de cerrar el frigorífico CM Punk sacó la pizza y encendió el horno.

— ¿Quieres ver…?— Antes de terminar la frase una mano de Thorn se apoyó en sus caderas dándole la vuelta para que lo mirase mientras con la otra apagaba el horno.

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos por el postre?—Preguntó el vampiro.

CM sonrío malicioso. No creía que al horno le hubiera dado tiempo ni a coger temperatura, pero si no era así, ¿de donde venía aquel calor que lo devoraba?

— ¿Ya te has portado bien para que te de el postre, Kevin?—Preguntó juguetón.

Kevin lo miró algo desconcertado mientras CM Punk bebía un trago de su Pepsi y volvía a colocarla sobre la encimera. Acto seguido CM metió los dedos entre la cinturilla de los pantalones de Thorn y lo invitó a entrar en su habitación tirando de él. Era como arrastrar un lobo manso hacia el redil.

La habitación de luchador tenía; una cama enorme con una colcha azul oscuro y blanca y dos cojines del mismo color. Frente a la cama había un televisor grande de pantalla plana que casi cubría toda la pared. El cuarto tenía una única ventana tras la tela de las cortinas se podían las persianas medio torcidas. Kevin intentó bajarlas, pero tuvo que desistir.

Sin ninguna ceremonia previa Kevin comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, pero Punk lo detuvo.

—No, esto me lo reservó para mí. —le dijo Punk apoyando sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su acompañante comenzó a ascender sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que retiraba la ajustada prenda.

Si la impresión de ver aquellos fuertes brazos apretados contra las mangas le había parecido una visión deliciosa el liberar su acerado pecho de la prisión de aquel Niqui fue un banquete de lujo. Incapaz de contenerse le mordió el pezón y lo lamió antes de pasar la ropa por su cabeza para tirarla sobre el sofá que había junto a la ventana.

Thorn permaneció inmóvil como si estuviera esperando el siguiente movimiento. No era del tipo pasivo y aun así espero curioso por saber que haría a continuación. Aceptó cada una de sus caricias sin resistirse ni asumir ningún papel de líder, al menos hasta que CM Punk se quitó la última prenda. Thorn lo llevó hasta la cama y lo tumbó antes de echarse sobre él sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo sobre la piel. Kevin aún llevaba los pantalones. Los colmillas de Thorn pasaron arañando con suavidad la piel de CM Punk lamiendo el cuello le dejo más espacio para que tuviera mejor acceso. Sintió su lengua moverse sobre sus venas y no pudo contener un jadeo. Los dientes de Thorn lo rozaron como si fueran a cerrase contra su piel, pero el vampiro se apartó bruscamente.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kevin?

—Nada. —Entre su voz excitada y sus colmillos sus palabras sonaron como un gruñido.

—Solo dame un segundo. — Punk lo miró con los codos apoyados sobre el colchón. El luchador se metió en el baño llevando su mochila con él. CM Punk pensó que habría ido a por un preservativo. Estaba tan excitado como un colegial que se le había olvidado por completo.

Cuando Thorn regresó junto a él vino con una cajita de metal del tamaño de una zapatilla. Aquello sorprendió tanto a CM Punk que la frase se le escapó: — ¿Y los preservativos?

— ¿Los?—Preguntó Thorn alzando una ceja. Sonrió mostrar de nuevo sus dientes puntiagudos. —Si quieres hacerlo varias veces no hay problema. —Metiendo su mano en el pequeño bolsillo trasero sacó una tira de condones.

Los dos se rieron hasta que de los ojos de CM cayeron lágrimas por el esfuerzo. Sujetándole por los hombros Kevin retiró las gotas con la legua.

—En tu punto de sal—.Pronunció con voz ronca.

Sin mediar palabra CM lo agarró de la cinturilla del pantalón haciéndole caer sobre él. Con una llave consiguió darle la vuelta sentándose a horcajadas sobre Thorn. Con una urgencia animal sus manos forcejearon para desabotonar el pantalón y retirar la última prenda de su amante. Ahora, ambos en igualdad de condiciones, ambos desnudos.

CM le prestó especial atención al amplió pecho del vampiro que se deshacía bajó él. Lamió sus pezones y sopló despertando aun más a la fiera que Thorn llevaba dentro. Kevin pasó ambas manos por los tatuajes de los brazos y luego por su espalda. El vampiro trató de incorporarse, pero le detuvo.

—Punk…—Jadeó mientras sentía como el otro hombre le lamía el cuello y la oreja. —Dame un segundo… Por favor. — Aquellas palabras le sonaron a Punk casi a suplica… a sumisión y por algún extraño motivo le encendieron aún más. Aunque le costó la misma vida apartarse de él dejó que se alzara un poco. Alcanzó la caja de metal y la abrió mostrándole el contenido. Dentro había un collar de cuero negro y rojo y algunas tachuelas de metal. Para lo que era, no le pareció muy recargado.

Realmente no entendió el motivo de aquel collar, pero aceptó que se lo colocara en el cuello dócilmente. ¿A caso quería jugar a algún tipo de juego? A Punk casi le recordó a aquel collar de pinchos que tuvo que usar en el cuadrilátero aunque este era mucho más suave por dentro y la compañía no tenía ni punto de comparación.

La temperatura en aquella habitación subía por momentos.

Thorn volvió a colocarlo bajo su cuerpo. La nariz del vampiro comenzó a descender desde mejilla de su amante, pasando sobre su cuello, donde tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no detenerse, y prosiguió sobre su pecho y abdomen.

—Straight edge. —Susurró Kevin leyendo las letras del tatuaje que había en su vientre, al hacerlo, el aliento calido de Thorn le hizo cosquillas. Punk se echó hacia atrás dejando que tomara todo lo que quisiera de él. Se sentía en tal estado de éxtasis que cuando miró hacía el espejo que había en el techo no se sorprendió al no ver el reflejo de Thorn sobre él. ¿Qué le daba aquel hombre que le hacia ver visiones? Cerrando los ojos con fuerza se estremeció al sentir unos suaves mordiscos sobre cada una de las letras tatuadas. Notaba como la presión de sus dientes iba aumentando con cada una de los trazos, cuando llegó a la ultima Punk dio un respigo. La lengua del vampiro descendió sinuosa. En el momento en el que alcanzó el muslo Kevin también tuvo dificultades para no morderle, pero no podía cubrir todo su cuerpo de cuero para no atravesar su carne… ¿O si? El simple pensamiento sobre ello hizo que se le pusiera más dura.

Kevin le abrió las piernas. Usó el lubricante e Introdujo su miembro despacio. Complacido dejó pasar unos segundos viendo como el rostro de su compañero se contraía en una mueca de dolor y placer. No quería hacerle daño, no quería tener que salir de él. Lentamente, al principio, comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de CM mientras escuchaba cada uno de sus gemidos.

El cuerpo de Thorn estaba empapado en sudor al igual que el de él. Tenía parte de la piel roja por el esfuerzo y las fuertes caricias de CM.

Punk fue el primero en terminar. Fijamente en Thorn vio un gesto de placer en su rostro que no podría olvidar. Mientras lo recibía en su interior acarició la perfección de sus pechos y aquellos brazos enormes.

Kevin gruñó antes de dar una última acometida al tiempo que se echaba contra su cuello. Los dientes del vampiro mordieron su cuello con ferocidad por un segundo a CM Punk le pareció sentir aquellos colmillos a través del collar.

Yacieron juntos con la respiración agitada... hasta que el gran Kevin estúpido, como le había llamado Punk antes de irse, rehusó pasar la noche junto a él excusándose con su papel de vampiro.

De vuelta a su presente y a la soledad de su cuarto CM Punk desistió de intentar dormir y fue hasta la cocina. En el reloj de pared estaban a punto de dar las seis de la mañana Terminó de beber su Pepsi y se sentó.

Esta se la iba a pagar. No volvería a hablar con aquel engendro. Entraría en los vestuarios y si se lo encontraba haría como si jamás se lo hubieran presentado... Pasando las manos entre sus cabellos resopló cansado. Cogió el móvil de encima de la mesa y comenzó a marcar como si fuera un número que hubiera tecleado cientos de veces.

Antes siquiera de que la otra persona preguntara quien llamaba CM Punk habló: —¿Te he despertado, Kevin estúpido?

—No—.Respondió con voz profunda. Aquella voz lo derretía como el sol al hielo.

—Mierda—.Maldijo CM antes de colgarle.

En otro lugar apartado del mundo y de la luz del sol, Kevin esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

¿Continuara?


End file.
